


Battle Mask

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blast Off is gone for a few cycles, and comes back with something that intrigues Vortex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Mask

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** gen, (hints to arousal if you look closely and know the characters in this AU)  
>  **Continuity:** G1 [part of ’s [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1)], pre-war  
>  **Characters:** Vortex, Blast Off  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Prompt:** Speedwriting prompt: Challenge: make the unsexy sexy.  
>  **Summary:** Blast Off is gone for a few cycles, and comes back with something that intrigues Vortex.  
>  **Beta:** Ultharkitty
> 
> **Note:** Explanation: I don’t really think battle masks are sexy. They’re there, but I kinda like to write characters with them withdrawn. *lol*  
>  It was hard to write, and I have no idea if it really matches the prompt.

Vortex entered the rec-room, and was surprised to see the shuttle.

He hadn’t seen Blast Off for over two cycles, and guessed he’d been in space. He was still torqued that he hadn’t known why the reason for the shuttle’s absence, and Highwind from accounting hadn’t told him anything. Uptight, stupid glitch head.

Vortex would have to think of some revenge that didn’t include lots of spilled energon and disassembled limbs. Highwind was good at his job, and Onslaught wouldn’t want to lose him.

All thoughts of revenge on the neurotic flyer vanished when Vortex noticed the likely reason for Blast Off’s leave of absence.

The shuttle looked up, and revealed an unrevealed face. His expression was hidden by a battle mask which hadn’t been there before. 

Without his conscious intent Vortex slowed down, rotors quivering. A grin appeared on his lip plates which couldn’t be seen.

“ _Moin_ ,” Vortex greeted Blast Off with one of the alien words that he’d learned from the shuttle once. He was proud of himself that he actually remembered it, and hoped Blast Off would notice it and might be impressed.

Or not really impressed, because the shuttle never was, and it was even harder to tell now with the metal hiding his face. But maybe he'd be a little surprised.

The shuttleformer answered the greeting with a wordless nod, then turned back to his datapad.

With his grin becoming even bigger, Vortex sat down close to the shuttle. Too close for Blast Off’s tastes, he knew it, but he didn’t care.

“Nice upgrade,” Vortex said with an audible grin; it was on purpose.

Another shrug was only to be expected, as was the lasting silence.

Only when Vortex leant closer, Blast Off glanced up again. The ‘copter was close enough to see the optics frowning behind his visor.

The visor had been there before – probably because of some space related stuff Vortex didn’t understand - but with this and the battle mask together, Blast Off almost looked like a military build. He still lacked visible weaponry, but Vortex already liked what he was seeing - or not seeing. 

Despite Vortex being so close, Blast Off didn’t move away. Interesting.

“Why did you get one?” the heliformer wanted to know, tilting his head a little to show his curiosity.

Blast Off’s answer was another shrug before he muttered under a growl, “No reason.”

“’course not,” Vortex laughed. Even without seeing the other’s face, he knew Blast Off’s anger would be visible. Well, probably.

Actually, Vortex couldn’t really say if the expression changed. It hardly did, Blast Off’s face wasn’t really expressive most of the time, only sometimes it was. It meant _something_ if Blast Off grimaced while his tone never gave away much of the level of his anger.

It was odd not to see it any more, and exciting.

The shuttle appeared more threatening like that, more dangerous, and even harder to get.

The rotors twitched noticeably, then started quivering again.

Softly giggling, Vortex came closer to the other’s face. This time, Blast Off leant back a little, increasing the distance as much as possible without having to get up.

“What do you want?” The tone was seemingly blank, and Vortex knew he’d need to learn even more about the nuances of the shuttle’s voice.

Vortex resisted the urge to tap the new mask.

“Hehe. Nothing,” Vortex responded innocently, and added. “It suits you. I like it.” After that he stood up, and went to the energon dispenser.

Blast Off’s field flaring with confusion was left unnoticed.


End file.
